Chomp
Not to be confused with the robot which competed at Season 3.0. Chomp is a heavyweight robot which competed in the first two seasons of ABC's BattleBots reboot. Its main weapon was a large crushing jaw which could exert 30 tons of force. It also featured a flamethrower as a secondary weapon. It was built by The Machine Corps. The Machine Corps team members included driver and lead engineer Zoe Stephenson, weapons officer Jo Balme, former BattleBots competitors Jascha Little (builder of The Judge) and Scott Little, and Travis Smith and Aaron Cooper. While Chomp was well engineered (and it also bore a resemblance to Razer,) it did not do well in its first competition, losing its first match, also losing its second after receiving a wild-card slot in the round of 16. For Season 2, Chomp was rebuilt with a powerful hammer to replace its crushing jaw, although it retained its flamethrower. It also featured an autonomous sensor which allowed it to automatically face its opponents at all times. Despite its top-heavy design, it has proven to be a more effective robot than its original incarnation, even beating defending champion Bite Force in the round of 16. For Season 3, Chomp was relatively unchanged, with the self-righting wings it had last season being replaced with metal pistons hidden inside to allow it to self-right. Unlike the second season surprise however, Chomp lost five of its matches and only won one, making it the worst performance since ABC Season 1. Chomp was initially slated to compete in Season 4, however they dropped out before filming due to Zoe's pregnancy. They did attend the All-Stars, but lost after being bullied by Skorpios around, constantly sawed into, and being tipped off its wheels. The team actually came in with new vacuum feet for the event, but the suspension was broken to them when in the test box. Robot History ABC Season 1 Chomp's first battle was against OverDrive. Chomp made many attempts to throw flames at OverDrive, but OverDrive was simply too fast for Chomp to make contact with. OverDrive made one attempt to flip Chomp, but Chomp luckily stayed on its wheels. Despite this, without the use of its claw, Chomp was earning very few points before being backed into the BattleBox screws. The screws carried Chomp up onto the rails, where it could not escape. This meant Chomp was eliminated via KO at 1:57. However, Chomp was awarded one of the four wild cards for its technologically impressive mechanics and lack of damage sustained to the robot. Chomp was given the No.15 seed, meaning it would fight the No.2 seed, Icewave. In the fight, Chomp once again attempted to use its flamethrower to exploit Icewave's petrol engine. Chomp received a tear in the front of its wedge before the left side was damaged after three attacks from Icewave, resulting in the armor being loosened. Chomp then had a tear in the front left side of the chassis with the following attack from Icewave damaging the Chomp's rear and taking off a wheel. The right side of Chomp's right side was then hit and damaged by Icewave. The next three hits tore off Chomp's remaining wheels, causing Chomp to be immobilized. Chomp lost by KO at 1:00 as its four wheels had been destroyed by Icewave and was eliminated from the tournament for good. ABC Season 2 Chomp's first match in Season 2 was against The Disk O' Inferno. Here, Chomp's small footprint and high center of gravity caused it to topple easily, a fact of which The Disk O' Inferno took advantage with its lifter, despite losing its primary weapon. In the fight, Chomp missed its first two axe blows, overturning itself with the force of the second one. The Disk O' Inferno capitalized by pushing Chomp back towards the pulverizer before catching Chomp's underside with its single-tooth flywheel, an attack which left a dent but took out the spinner's primary weapon, leaving it with just its lifter. Chomp was overturned again and shoved towards the screws but freed itself using the axe. The Disk O' Inferno then stopped suddenly, allowing Chomp to strike it twice. Disk O' escaped, but Chomp landed two more blows with the flamethrower also activated. On this second hit, The Disk O' Inferno lifted Chomp onto its lid and overturned it, pushing it around before Chomp righted itself. Chomp got in one final strike before the timer ran out and a controversial 2-1 judges' decision gave it the victory. This win put Chomp to the round of 32 with its No.13 seeding, where it faced the No.20 seed, Captain Shrederator. Both robots approached and started attacking without doing much damage. This continued until Chomp toppled over from one of its attacks and allowed Captain Shrederator to hit. Chomp self-righted and attacked back, leaving Captain Shrederator spinning down and not moving. Chomp continued to attack and managed to get Captain Shrederator going again. However, this was short-lived and Captain Shrederator stopped moving. Chomp managed to once again restart Captain Shrederator but this time held back when Captain Shrederator stopped moving again as one of the axe blows from Chomp punctured the top, causing the power cable to come out when the shell came around. Captain Shrederator was counted out and Chomp won by KO at 2:08. This win put Chomp to the round of 16, where it faced the No.4 seed and reigning BattleBots champion, Bite Force. In the match, Chomp hit Bite Force's weapon drive chain off, disabling Bite Force's weapon. Bite Force started to control the fight and pushed Chomp around before getting caught on its own weapon drive belt. Chomp took advantage by occasionally spraying it with fire, pushing it into the killsaws and attacking with its hammer. Time ran out and despite Bite Force's control for much of the match, the judges awarded Chomp the unanimous 3-0 decision. This surprising win put Chomp to the quarterfinals, where it faced the No.12 seed Yeti. For this match, Yeti's lifting forks had been removed to add an extra panel to the top of the machine. The fight started poorly for Chomp as Yeti was in control and kept attacking Chomp repeatedly, eventually tearing off one of the wings that helped Chomp self-right with its arm. Chomp eventually ended up on its side where it couldn't self-right and was counted out. giving Yeti the win by KO. Yeti advanced to the semi-finals and Chomp was eliminated from the tournament. However, at the end of the series, Chomp won a Founder's Award due to being an exemplary bot that does interesting things and pushes in the direction in which the founders hope Battlebots will grow. Discovery Season 3 Chomp's first opponent of the 2018 season was against Warrior Dragon. Things were off to a poor start for Chomp as Warrior Dragon immediately flipped it over, but Chomp quickly self-righted. Chomp continued to maneuver and tried to land hits, but its opponent was quicker and toppled it again. This time, self-righting proved to be taking a while and by the time Chomp was almost righted, it was back on its side again. Chomp attempted to land another hit and missed, giving Warrior Dragon another attack opportunity. However, Warrior Dragon began emitting smoke and its flipper not only had stopped working, but it was bent up. Time ran out and the judges awarded a 2-1 split decision for Warrior Dragon, advancing it to the next stage. Chomp's next opponent was against Overhaul, whom had come from a loss to SawBlaze. For this match, Chomp added its normal self-righting wings in addition to the new pistons that were added for the tournament. The match started out very poorly for Chomp as they were quickly toppled and controlled by their opponent. Chomp eventually recovered and started swinging its hammer, but none of its attacks managed to land a hit and Chomp was on its side again. Unfortunately, Chomp's autonomous system was also firing the hammer on its own accord due to the size of certain objects in the arena. However, its opponent managed to grapple it and take it onto the screws in an attempt to get it out of the arena, but Chomp's overall design made this too difficult and Chomp was able to escape. Chomp resumed firing its hammer, but again missed and ended up on its side and Overhaul took advantage by grappling it again, this time taking it to the killsaws, which cased sparks to fly. Chomp got away, but by this point, Overhaul was having drive issues. Chomp was finally able to strike some blows and Overhaul was still partially mobile, but managed to survive the whole fight. Time ran out and the judges awarded a unanimous 3-0 decision to Overhaul. Up next for Chomp was HUGE, which had been proving to be an effective design thus far. The match was off to a poor start for Chomp as they quickly had their hammer arm bent such that it couldn't be used as a weapon. Still, it continued to attack, trying to use the damaged hammer as a shield. However, its opponent was still going strong and eventually Chomp's weapon broke in two. Even so, Chomp managed to shove HUGE into the arena barrier, but HUGE escaped. Chomp found itself knocked over, but still managed to get back over. However, Chomp was defenseless without its weapon and was knocked over again as time ran out. The judges awarded a unanimous 3-0 decision for HUGE. Chomp's 4th opponent at the event was Warhead. To combat Chomp's constant toppling over, Chomp's weapon power was dialed down. The match got off to a pretty poor start for Chomp as they were immediately grappled by Warhead. However, they managed to get some hits on Warhead and stayed upright each time, though none of these hits were really damaging. Chomp was then grappled again by its opponent before being released. Chomp continued to try and line-up shot,s but when it mistimed its attack, Warhead grabbed the axe itself, preventing Chomp from being able to escape as it was once again in the jaws of Warhead. When released, Chomp quickly self-righted and resumed the battle, but they were unable to make another hit before they were grabbed again. With 10 seconds left on the clock, Chomp was grabbed a final time and held there until time expired. The judges awarded a unanimous 3-0 decision to Warhead. Chomp wasn't finished yet as the team signed up for additional matches that didn't count towards their record and were just for fun. One of these matches was against Basilisk. When the match began, Chomp fired its weapon but missed. Luckily, Chomp's opponent was having drive issues and Chomp was able to land a hit. With Basilisk still not moving well, Chomp took another swing, this time taking out the pneumatics for Basilisk's flipper. This hit also toppled Chomp over. Chomp recovered and landed one final hit, but ended up on its side. Chomp tried desperately to right itself but its weapon was unable to properly swing so Chomp was counted out, giving Basilisk the win by KO. Chomp's next opponent was newcomer, Kraken in a grudge match. The match started poorly for Chomp as Kraken was able to clamp down on Chomp and shove it around. Kraken then shoved Chomp into the screws and flipped it over. Kraken then grabbed Chomp's axe when it tried to self-right, this proved to be a fatal mistake however as Chomp retracted its axe, flipping Kraken over in the process. However unlike its last match, Kraken couldn't move because the spike on its head was bent, causing it to tip to one side. This allowed Chomp to land a hit that left Kraken high-centered, but also flipped Chomp onto its front. Kraken was counted out, giving Chomp the win by KO. Amazon Alexa BattleBots Challenge Despite not being in the main competition, Chomp still took part in a live stream event with 9 other robots to compete for the Giant Bolt trophy in Las Vegas, Nevada. At this event, it was chosen to face-off with Skorpios. The match was off to a very poor start for Chomp as they missed their attack on Skorpios and toppled over, allowing Skopios to move in. Chomp quickly got back over but missed their next attack as well, leaving them vunlerable to Skorpios once more. Their third attempt was a bit more successful but didn't cause any damage and still allowed Skorpios to attack. After this third attack, Chomp was struggling to get back over and Skorpios was keeping them down. Finally, Chomp got back over with help from its opponent but it didn't stay upright for long as they missed another hit on Skorpios and toppled over. This time, Chomp found itself in the corner where it struggled to get away. Chomp was then toppled by its opponent and ended up against the arena barrier as time ran out, while still trying to self-right. The judges awarded Skorpios the victory and Chomp was not chosen by the audience to compete in the championship so it was eliminated. Wins/Losses *Wins: 4 *Losses: 9 Faruq Tauheed Introductions "You want the tooth? You can't handle the tooth! Here to leave a bad taste in your mouth, it's CHOMP!" "You want the tooth? You can't handle the tooth! The pitbull of the BattleBox, CHOMP!" "It’s back with the tooth, the whole tooth, and nothing but the tooth…CHOMP!" "Her Facebook status reads, "It's Chomplicated". Prepare to get tagged. It's CHOMP!" "No wilting flower. She's all about that girl power. From Los Angeles, welcome to her Chomping grounds. It's CHOMP!" Chomping on bots, like Pac-man on dots, waka waka waka *Pac-man death sound* CHOMP! "When it eats Chinese food, it uses chompsticks and you're about to be general ploughstricted. It's CHOMP!" "Battling this bot is no waltz in the park. It takes chew to tango and this bot's about tho cha cha chomp all over you. Let's get ready to romba! This is CHOMP!" "Bee doo. Attention shoppers. We have a clean-up on aisle chew. Clean-up on aisle chew 'cause its about to wipe the floor with you. It's CHOMP!" "ALL ABOOOOORD! This bot's the conductor of the pain train. It's CHOMP!" "Things are about to get gorey. If this bot were a judge, it would be called Tooth Bear Ginsberg. Order in the BattleBox! The mean, green, robot supreme, CHOMP!" "This robot's just had the breakfast of chompions, a complete and balanced wreckfast. It's CHOMP!" Chomp_cad.png|Chomp's original CAD design. 13615459 521867411342377 3355601905248822251 n.png|Chomp's original Season 2 CAD design. Trivia *Chomp's original CAD design was used in ABC's posters to promote the new show. *Chomp made an appearance on the Red Carpet at the 2015 ESPY awards, with one side of its armor removed to show off its inner mechanics. *Chomp was the first robot to successfully have a autonomous driver, due to the nature of the sensor. *Excluding its fights with Overhaul, Basilisk, and Kraken, every robot Chomp has ever faced was armed with some sort of spinning weapon at some point in Battlebots. *Chomp is the only robot to have beaten Bite Force. Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Robots armed with grabbing weapons Category:Robots armed with Flamethrowers Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Wild Card Winners Category:Robots armed with Hammers/Axes Category:Animal Based Robots Category:Heavyweight Quarterfinalists Category:Robots that could self-right Category:Robots from California Category:Robots with crushing weapons Category:Robots that were Completely Rebuilt Category:Robots from Washington Category:Robots with more Losses than Wins Category:"Founders Award" Winners